I wantneedlove you to wantneedlove me
by the-impala-diaries
Summary: Dean and Cas have been having sex for a couple months now and Cas is in love with Dean, but to Dean their "relationship" means nothing, just sex. Or does it? Everything has been simple, but it is starting to get complicated. AU. Rated T for now.


***Not sure how I feel about this. Let me know what ya'll think. Reviews equal my happiness! So please let me know what you think. Even give me suggestions. I may or may not take them, but it doesn't hurt to give them! Thanks for reading! I unfortunately don't own any part of Supernatural. They belong to the genius known as Kripke.***

Cas lies on his back in Dean's bed with his hands folded on his chest. Dean's blue cotton sheets are bunched around his narrow, naked hips for modesties sake. Although after what he and Dean had just done he knows it isn't really necessary, but Castiel always feels painfully shy after they have sex.

Dean is the exact opposite. He is always brazenly open after sex.

Cas looks up at Dean from underneath his eyelashes, to where Dean is leaning against the headboard, sprawled out, naked and relaxed, smoking a cigarette.

Cas shifts closer, just an inch or two, and when Dean look sideways at him Cas quickly looks back up a the ceiling. He picks at the sheet and tries his hardest to look as though he hadn't been watching Dean hoping that Dean will assume that the shift was accidental.

After months of being involved in this…whatever it was…secret "relationship" [which basically consisted of Dean ignoring Cas in public and then meeting up for hot, dirty sex], Dean had stopped kicking Cas out as soon as they finished having said hot, dirty sex.

Dean had mumbled to Cas two Thursday ago, mostly under his breath, probably hoping Cas wouldn't hear, that he didn't have to rush off, but he made it clear that it "didn't mean that he wanted to fucking cuddle." Cas had paused in the midst of getting dressed, one leg in his jeans and one out, and stared at Dean for a moment.

"Shut up, Cas."

"I didn't say anything," Cas replied indignantly as he turned his back on Dean so he wouldn't see the grin that Cas couldn't hold back.

Dean had huffed a fake angry breath and lite a cigarette.

Cas hadn't stayed any longer that afternoon just to prove to Dean that he wasn't eager to stay. It was hard, but Cas forced himself from the room with what, he hoped, was a casual, slightly disinterested wave. Dean had smirked at Cas like he knew exactly what Cas was doing and gave Cas a cool nod goodbye.

Cas normally wouldn't put up with any of this, except for the simple fact that he was in love with Dean Winchester. Always had been, probably always will be.

Over the next two weeks, Cas had been staying for longer periods of time after they had sex. Dean had yet to say anything which Cas took as a good sign.

Dean spoke jerking Cas out of his thoughts.

"Cas. Stop it. Stop thinking so much. Slow that big brain down a minute. You're making me antsy."

"Sorry." Cas mutters.

They lounge in companionable silence—Dean quietly puffing on his cigarette and Cas trying to relax his mind.

"OH!" Cas exclaims as he shoots up to a sitting position.

"Shit, Cas! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Cas leans over the bed, simultaneously hiding his flushed face and searching for his bag. He leans further off the bed to pull his bag over to the side. The sheet which had been covering him slips off and he can feel cool air on his bare backside. As he rummages through his bag, he feels calloused fingertips run along his spine. They travel gently down to his butt and draws invisible designs in his soft, pale flesh. Cas pauses rummaging for a moment and closes his eyes. He tries to suppress the shiver, but fails, and the fingers are snatched away.

Cas finds what he is looking for and sits up. He turns back to Dean who is leaning back, head tilted up to the ceiling, acting casual, like he hadn't just been caressing Cas' ass.

When Dean feels Cas' eyes on him, he looks over at Cas and barks, "What?"

Cas swallows, thrusts the small wrapped gift at Dean and mumbles, "I got you something."

Dean eyes the gift warily.

"Take it."

Dean stares, then flicks ashes from his cigarette in the ash tray balancing on his knee.

He sighs. "Cas you know that this—he flicks a finger between the two of them—means nothing, right? It's just sex."

"Yeah, of course," Cas said, hurriedly reassuring Dean. "I just seen it and thought of you. I bought it at 'The Bookworm' so I used my employee discount. Just take it."

He shoves the package at Dean and gets up from the bed, tripping over his bag in the process. He flushes. "I guess I'll go. Umm…yeah."

He grabs his boxers and pulls them on quickly.

Dean picks up the gift gingerly.

"Don't you want to watch me open it? See my facial expression or whatever? Seems like the kind of girly shit you'd be into."

He smiles, not unkindly, waiting for Cas' answer.

Cas is torn. He does want to see Dean's face when he opens the gift, but he is embarrassed. He hates how well Dean can read him and knows exactly what he wants. It stiffens his resolve to just leave without looking back no matter how much he wants to watch Dean open his gift.

He looks at Dean closely. Dean is pointedly not looking at him. Cas thinks maybe Dean wants him to stay, and that melts his resolve.

"Fine. Yes. But it's not girly, Dean. Don't be such an assbutt." Cas says as he settles cross legged at the end of Deans bed.

"We need to work on you insults there, Cassie Boy."

"Whatever. Just open the damn thing!" Cas huffs trying to imitate Dean's tough guy behavior, but failing miserably.

Dean smirks at Cas and then begins to open the gift.


End file.
